The night at the orphanage
by Ghostie vs Ghostface
Summary: Little Kathryn wished on a star, that she never told, and her father and mother are with her. She would do anything for them. The star might of not listened, but Freddy did, and made a nightmare out of a wish. Dark Father/daughter fic. One shot


**One shot**

_The day in the orphanage_

_Wheres my daddy? Little Kathryn Krueger thought as she sat on her bed in the middle of the night. All these people say he got what he deserved. What does deserved mean? And what does it have to do with daddy! Daddy did nothing bad! Why are these mean people keeping me from him! All I want is daddy! _

_She held her stuffed bear to her chest. Her daddy gave her that bear when she was sad last year. She remembered asking her father about the writing on the back of the bear, what it said. Her father said it was nothing important. _

_Her eyes lit up. Now she could read what it said! She was five after all. When she lifted up the price tag, she couldn't read the first name, but she could read the last. In pretty writing it said, "Thompson". Her face scrunched up in confusion. Did her daddy buy the bear from Mr. Thompson? It made sense. She sat the bear down._

_Kathryn got out of bed, and opened the window with her little arms. She looked out in the sky and seen a star. Her mother said that you could wish on a star, and the wish would come true! What was it that her mother sang... "Star light, Star bright, The first star I see tonight,... I wish I may, I wish I might, have the star I wish tonight.", Kathryn sang, and a tear slipped down her cheek. She hoped this worked._

_She looked to the star with big eyes, "Please star, I need your help. Please take me back before daddy got angry with mommy, and before I told. I didn't mean to tell, but I wanted mommy back! Please" Her voice had so much regret, it would of melted the coldest of harts. Unknown to her, someone else herd the wish to, who would greatly grant it._

_Kathryn closed her eyes tight, and opened them with disappointment. She was still in the orphanage, and still in the same room. Her mother lied. Wishes on stars don't come true. She got up and used the bathroom. After Kathryn was done, she looked at her face in the mirror. Their where dark circles under her eyes, and her hair was tangled. She started to brush the tangles out of her hair. When she was done, she herd a shriek. It sounded like nails on the chock board. _

_Kathryn covered her ears with her hands. What was that? She herd the sound before, but she couldn't remember where. Kathryn's hart raced, as she got scared. What if it was the people who took her daddy away? What If they where trying to get her to! She locked the door, and his in the bathtub. After a few minutes, she started to get up, when she herd it again._

_"Daddy help me...", She whispered and hugged her legs to her chest. Their was a cruel laugh, and she herd footsteps coming closer and closer, till they stopped right in front of her door. The door handle rattled, making her gasp. The foot steps went away after a few minutes. She felt that something soft was between her chest and legs. When she looked, she seen her bear. Didn't she leave that in her room? _

_Who was that person? How did her bear end up with her, when she left it in her room? Kathryn was so confused. All she wanted was her daddy back to protect her, and her mother their to love her. Then a thought came in her head. What if that person was sent by the star to take her to daddy and mommy? How could she hide from him! He was trying to help her! _

_A small voice in the back of her mind told her that she didn't know that, and to hide, but she ignored it. Kathryn would do anything for her mommy and daddy, even if it got her hurt. When she looked at the door, it had some stuffing on the handle. What? She looked to the floor, their was stuffing leading to the door. The man must of done this to take me to them! Her bear had four slashes on its belly, with all the stuffing out._

_Kathryn got up and opened the door. When she opened it, her room was gone, and replaced with a boiler room. Not just any boiler room, but her fathers. He showed it to her once. She felt sweat forming on her skin from the heat. It felt like she was in a oven! She remembered the stuffing, and started to follow it again. Soon it led to a latter, that kept going up into the sky. Their was fear again in her hart, but she had to do it. For daddy and mommy._

_Kathryn then remembered the bear, and she knew she couldn't leave it behind, but she couldn't take it with her because she had to use both hands on the latter. She turned around to go back to her room, when she seen a purple backpack. She grabbed the backpack with a smile, and put the bear in it, and soon climbed up the latter. _

_It seemed like hours climbing, so she was surprised when the sun hit her in the face. When her eyes adjusted to the sun, she smiled. It was her house! "MOMMY! DADDY!", Kathryn screamed, and ran to the door. She didn't see that she was wearing the same dress that she wore the day her mommy went away. _

_Her father, Freddy Krueger came out laughing, "Hey Kathy." Then he tickled her. She laughed and hugged him, "I missed you so much daddy. Please don't leave me again" Freddy smiled, his daughter not seeing his eyes turn red. "I wont Kathy, but your mommy's trying to take you from me, do you want that?" He asked her, his eyes turning back blue when she looked at him._

_Kathryn shook her head. She wanted her daddy even more than her mommy,"No daddy! I want to stay with you forever!" Freddy smiled evilly at her, his daughter not understanding that it was evil, not a good one. "Then come with daddy, alright?" Kathryn followed him to his secret room but stopped before she entered "But daddy, I cant go in their! You said I can't" Freddy ignored her, and went in the room seeing Loretta. _

_Kathryn knew what was going to happen, and ran in front of her mother, protecting her. "Please daddy! Don't!" Kathryn yelled. No, No, No, No, No! This isn't happening. This wont happen again. Her eyes pleaded with her father, but he didn't seem to listen, and started to strangling her mother. Kathryn was beating on her fathers legs, trying to get him to let go. Her father did, but it was to late. Her mother fell to the ground, not moving. She started to cry._

_Freddy's mouth went to a sneer. "Your just like your mother! You want to go with her? Don't you?" Kathryn ran for the door, crying harder when Freddy blocked her. She shook her head, "No daddy. I'm sorry!" When she looked at her daddy again, it wasn't her father. It was a burnt man with a red and green striped sweater, and long claw like fingernails. "What? Don't you recognize your daddy!" The evil man laughed, the same laugh she herd in the bathroom._

_Kathryn screamed, as the mans clawed hand came down._

_"__KATHRYN! KATHRYN! WAKE UP, YOUR HAVING A BAD DREAM!", Yelled a fifteen year old girl, shaking Kathryn. Her eyes snapped open, and she started shaking, mumbling, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Over and over again. The girl got up to tell the orphanage owner that Kathryn had a nightmare, and is emotionally traumatized._

_The others didn't know that little Kathryn's nightmare was the beginning of it all. If only they knew. _


End file.
